


A Guinea Pig

by Pass1onAndH0pe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multiple headcanons, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass1onAndH0pe/pseuds/Pass1onAndH0pe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This skeleton font character, Consolas, started as a vent doodle who quickly grew to have his own unique backstory. This chapter focuses on meeting him in a Genocide run. Speech in bold means his voice is more heavily distorted than his speech in caps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guinea Pig

Chara entered Alphys’ lab from the opposite entrance. They examined their recently acquired weapon the burnt pan as they walked. It seemed as though it would work for the time being. The reason they were backtracking at all is because their supply of health items was low. Might as well go back and ransack Snowdin.

 

Passing by the giant screen displaying Chara’s current self it suddenly darkened. Turning to look at it, a banging noise could be heard from somewhere below. It continued for a few more seconds beginning to sound as if it was getting closer.

 

An image appeared on the screen of a skeletal monster. The monster’s image was flickering constantly and showed only their upper half. From what Chara could make out of their face, the skull was covered in a few cracks. There were two small antlers branching out from their head, but the right one appeared broken off. Their nose hole was large and elongated just like grin on their face which contained fangs. At least their eyesockets were vacant of pupils making them appear not entirely out of place.

 

“ **YOU THERE!** Human!” His voice came across as partially distorted. It worsened when he would yell his words. “OH MAN I’ve been waiting for someone like you! Running around this lab’s wires, I finally managed to make it up here from below.”

 

Chara thought about leaving, but they decided to stay. Maybe this would lead off into something…interesting. The monster’s image flickered and for a second a dialated pupil appeared in their left eye.

 

“All thanks to you scaring Alphys OUT OF HER WITS I could move around no problem. I’m **CONSOLAS.** ” His voice grew heavily distorted at shouting his own name. “I’ve been stuck here GOD KNOWS how DAMN long. And now no one’s here to see me **EXCEPT YOU.** ”

 

Both of his eyes had the dialated pupils now. Chara thought they looked vaguely familiar.

 

“If you expect thanks then FORGET IT. I’m here and I need to LET OFF **SOME STEAM!** ”

 

The lights in the lab flickered and a loud buzzing noise ensued as Consolas disappeared from the screen. He reappeared next to Chara his image distorting like a hologram.

 

Chara found themselves pulled into the fight with a smile.

 

“That’s a creepy grin you got there, pal. Kinda reminds me of the guy who got me INTO THIS **MESS!** ”

 

Consolas’ attacks were electricity based. Chara could tell from the lightning bolts thrown that one touch might mean more than some lost health.

 

“We were tryin'a figure a way out to transfer a monster’s soul into a machine. Make it last longer. Something to do with breaking the barrier. WELL, THAT SURE WORKED OUT FOR THE **GUINEA PIG** DIDN’T IT?”

 

Chara swung the burnt pan and it phased through Consolas. Must have done so because the blow wasn’t direct enough. They dodged the bolts again, and Consolas continued talking this time in a quieter voice.

 

“The guy told me he couldn’t bring me back. At least, that’s all I heard before I lost consciousness and dissolved in the lab’s network.”

 

Chara was prepared to swing again when they noticed Consolas’ appearance changed. His good antler seemed attached to his head only by bandages. The anger from his eyes and voice vanished. It was enough of a change to make Chara lose focus.

 

Even Consolas’ attack that turn didn’t have its usual spark.

 

“i don’t know how long i was like that. just formless and shapeless. eventually i put myself back together. and i discovered alphys in charge of this place… **she never listened to me.** ”

 

Chara recovered and swung the burnt pan more decisively. They ended up striking Consolas right in his heart. He took damage, and his physcal form reflected it by having his good antler appear to have fallen off. His attacks this turn appeared to have a little more gusto.

 

“she always…always thought i was SOME **VIRUS!** I GUESS THE GUY IN CHARGE GOT RID OF HIS NOTES ABOUT MY LITTLE **MISHAP**. MAYBE HE GOT **TAKEN OUT HIMSELF**! WHO **KNOWS** AND **WHO CARES!** ”

 

Chara took another swing and delivered another direct hit. Consolas’ antler appeared reattached, however, and it even had more tines. Chara underestimated the speed at which his attacks recovered and was struck by a bolt. Their heart felt heavy and blue.

 

“WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU REALLY WANNA DIE, **HUH, PUNK**? I’LL GIVE YOU A **FATE** WORSE THAN **DEATH**!”

 

Chara attempted to swing but just missed delivering what felt like could have been the final blow. Dragging their heart around to avoid attacks proved a pain.

 

Consolas’ appearance changed again. This time his good antler grew more tines, and the other changed into an ox’s horn. His voice sounded more heavily distorted than before. What an annoyingly inconsistent monster.

 

“ **I HAVEN’T FELT THIS REVVED IN AGES!** ACTUALLY, I’M FEELING… **PRETTY** …drained.”

 

Consolas’ appearance suddenly flickered back to his, what could be called, normal one. The fight ended and he zipped over to a power outlet quicker than Chara could swing. Consolas’ mug appeared on the big screen.

 

“Phew, that was close. In all the hustle, I forgot I can’t stay outside too **long**. I kinda run on power from all these wires.”

 

Chara didn’t know if they were imagining it, but the grin on Consolas’ face seemed to get bigger and more smug.

 

"Pal, it was REAL NICE meeting you, but I got places to be. Gotta see what’s left of the Underground with Alphys’ cameras. Hope you find **SOMEBODY ELSE TO WHALE ON.** “

 

After the heavily distorted goodbye the screen went blank for a few seconds before showing Chara again. They paced around the lab to be certain Consolas had fled. A shame they had missed the final swing to end such an annoying existence.

**Author's Note:**

> For fun I made Consolas a cousin to my other skeleton font character Ariale.


End file.
